Zutara Week
by Renee430
Summary: My first Zutara week. Please tell me how I did. Thanks. Rated T for later stories.
1. Day 1 Family

"Zuko hurry up my family will be here any minute."

"I'm coming Katara I'm just finishing up some documents"

Zuko then got up and went to the docking area with his pregnant wife Katara. When they got there they saw Sokka dragging a very pregnant Suki followed by his twin daughters, Yue and Mika. They were followed by their grandparent and great-grandparents. Ever since Sokka proposed to Suki they been living in the Southern Water Tribe and visiting Kyoshi Island ever spring so Suki could help train the new Kyoshi Warriors under their new leader Ty Lee.

"Sokka, Dad it's so good to see you again." Katara said giving her father and brother a hug. "I missed you guys. How long will you be staying?"Katara turned to her brother for the answer.

"Well we were planning on staying a month but with Suki pregnant and all I say about two weeks."

"Two weeks, if we're going to get everything done we need to start now right Suki." Katara said looking at Suki.

"I'm sure we'll have time for everything dear." Zuko said while putting a reassuring hand on Katara.

"Umm Fire Lord Zuko sir, is there anything to eat I'm hungry." Mika said. "Me too." Yue replied.

"Well of course girls and how many times to I have to say it call me Zuko I'm known you our whole lives."

"Well Zuko where's the food." Sokka said.

"Ok, ok lets get back to the palace I'm sure Toph and Aang are back from there picnic with Gyasto." Katara said.

Everyone got in there carriages and when to the palace when they got there they were greeted by Aang, Toph, Iroh, and Gyasto.

"Yep the family is all here." Katara said to Zuko.

"Which one?"

"Both."


	2. Day 2 Change

*Ok all of my stories have no connection to each other but this one might. I know this is late but I went to see my family out in rural Kansas. Enjoy

"It's time for a change." Katara thought as she looked around the room. She has been living at the Fire Nation Palace for a few years now and with a baby on the way she thought it would be a great time to add some other colors other then the reds, gold, and black seen in the palace.

Of course Zuko had begun to hire some nannies but she had sent each away as she was planning to do everything herself. The problem was when she asked Zuko if she could design the nursery he had said no for it was tradition that all of the fire nation royalty had the same nursery. That wouldn't stop Katara though. So behind his back she wrote a letter to the Southern Water Tribe for help. "With a little help from friends and family," Katara thought, "this room will be perfect. Gran Gran will surely know how to make the quilt."

Katara thought back to the time when her mother told her about her own quilt. "Mom I was looking though some stuff and I found a quilt with pretty designs what does it mean." Katara asked. "Well sweetie when someone is born they get a quilt made for good luck from the tribe to ward off evil spirits and to bless the child from the good spirits. See yours has a two Koi fish because your Gran Gran thought you would be a great waterbender. She saw you waterbending in a dream young one. Each child has a different blanket for there personality." Kya said as she finished her story. "Like how Sokka has food on his?" Katara asked. "Yes like how Sokka has food on his. Now go play with your brother sweetie." "Ok mom."

Little did Katara know that her grandmother had sent letters to the Earth Kings, the Northern Water Tribe, the Foggy Swamp Tribe, Iroh who sent a letter to the Sun Warriors, the Kyoshi Warriors, and just about everyone else Katara or Zuko had met.

A few days later when the room was done Zuko was surprised to find it the same but on the wall there was a banner from each of the four nations along with the Fire Nation one. There were some blue pillows on the bed. But what really surprised him was a quilt on the wall that had not only water tribe and fire nation designs but ones from ever community in the world even the Order of the White Lotus.

"I thought it was going to be from just the Water Tribe?" Zuko said. "Me too." Katara replied.

So from Katara wanting her child to know his or her Water Tribe heritage she got the whole world. But change is a good thing right.


	3. Day 3 Pain

*Ok so this is all basically Zuko's point of view. Also rated T to be safe.

Everything was going great at the Jasmine Dragon. All of our close friends were there. I was about to go outside to talk to Katara since I saw her walk out. When I got to the door my perfect day was ruined. How so you ask? Well it's easier to find out if we go back a week ago.

We start at my Coronation. I was nervous to hell what if the people are scared if I act like my procedures or not. It also wasn't helping that I was in tons of pain from getting shot by Alzua. When I heard the door open I was hoping it was Katara, sadly it was Mai. I kept giving her a smile so she wouldn't ask why I wasn't happy to see her. She started helping me but I knew it wasn't her I wanted help from. I had to end this here goes nothing.

"Mai-Iwanttobreakupwithyou." "What!" "Mai I'm really sorry but I want to break up with you. I feel like I'm putting on an act when I'm around you." Uh oh I really did it now. "Thank Agni." Now it's my turn to say what. "I'm happy you told me because I found someone else, his name is Jet." I was shocked for starters I thought Jet died and he didn't like firebenders. Well I guess Mai really isn't a firebender but still you get the picture. "I hope you two are happy together," I finally say, "and you are still invited for tea next week. Goodbye Mai." "Goodbye Zuko."

The next few days flew by and here we are at the present. This past week I've been wanting to tell Katara how I feel. I even got a rare white rose only found on a small island off the shore from here. When I got there though I saw the woman I loved kissing Aang. I dropped the rose and ran never looking back. When I got ways away I found I was bleeding the rose had pricked my finger and if I did look back I would see Katara crying and holding the rose with her finger bleeding to to her chest.

*I also drew the ending scene but I can't put it up cause my scanner broke.


	4. Day 4 Date

*Sorry this is late I couldn't think of anything for Day 4. Also this isn't what you might think of for date but it didn't say it had to be a going out date. Enjoy.

The date is the 20th of August the day I told Katara I loved her.

The date is the 21st of March the day I told him I would love to marry him.

The date is the 17th of April today my wife of two years gave me a son.

The date is the 7th of July the date my husband left me for the spirit world.

The date is the 31st of December the day my grandmother told me the stories of the Blue Spirit and Painted Lady.

The date is the 20th of August the day my great grandmother went to the spirit world, 91 years after the Great Fire Lord Zuko told the Princess of the Southern Water Tribe, waterbending master that taught Avatar Aang waterbending, Katara that he loved her.

My great grandmother said that she met my great grandfather when she was 14 and he came to her village looking for the avatar. A few months later he betrayed his family and friends to teach the avatar firebending. A few weeks after the end of the 100 year war my great grandfather confessed his love for her and two years later he proposed. My grandfather was born two years later. One of the worst days of her life was when my great grandfather died. He left four children, ten grandchildren, and 5 great grandchildren. My mother was five when he died. I turned five the day my great grandmother died. She was the last war hero alive so now she can see all her friends again even Avatar Aang who died a few days before I was born. I hope she is happy and I wish I could tell her I loved her. My name is Sasha and I am related to Lady Toph Bei Fong, Avatar Aang, Fire Lord Zuko, Fire Lady Katara, Chief Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe and his wife Suki of the Kyoshi Warriors, the six war heroes of the 100 year war.


	5. Day 5 Harmony

*Sorry I'm late this is a song/poem I actually wrote so enjoy.

It had been a long day at the peace summit and all Katara wanted to do was sleep but her child wouldn't let her. Her son didn't like sleeping she could tell he was going to be a water bender like her older sister. Speaking of which she wonder where her other three were she would find them sooner or later she first had to get her son to bed so she started humming a soft melody that her mother sang to her. After she hummed a little she started to sing.

"_When the moon fell in love with the sun, and the whole world began to spin, from the love of the wind to the meadows of earth, when the moon fell in love with the sun."_

Katara smiled softly when she saw her son yawn so she continued but she didn't see the other children at the door way,her other son and daughters, her neice and nephews, and Aang and Toph's twins.

"_When the son of the sky met the daughter of the earth things were never the same, the moon and the sun said they'd be together in perfect harmony."_

Little did Katara know she gained some others at the door way.

"_And the moon was the daughter of the sea, the sun the son of a dragon, when they met they balanced each other, said the wind with love to the earth."_

"Hey I heard that song before our mom sang that to us." Sokka whispered.

"Really because my mom would sing that to me and Azula, I always thought it was a fire nation song." Zuko replied.

"Me too I don't know about Toph but I heard thought it was an Earth Kingdom lullaby." Suki said.

"I'm with Suki on this because my grandmother sang it to me. Have you ever heard of it twinkle toes?" Toph said using Aang nickname all these years later.

"I don't remember," Aang said slowly, "but it sounds familiar."

"_A daughter was born from the sun and the moon, a son from the sky and earth, when those two met they became one another, in balance and harmony._

_As the story goes their child brought us all peace."_

"I remember now that's how the monks taught us about the avatar." Aang said. "Weird isn't it."

"Ah hm, do guys mind being quite I just got the baby asleep."

Sorry Katara was heard all around and she smiled and went off to bed leaving her friends wondering about the song she just sang.


End file.
